


Extraordinary (A Preview)

by Cat (ActualBuckyBarnes)



Series: Extraordinary (A Word That Means "You") [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, i'm back!!!!, really!!!!!!!, y'all i got done with The Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualBuckyBarnes/pseuds/Cat
Summary: A dance, a kiss, and two broken hearts.





	Extraordinary (A Preview)

[ _ i could be happy with you, my darling,  _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVO7L-iHsn0&list=PLinTGJS03d1qb_lbcU3ApVpt-sRc56Uu2&index=12)

[ _ if you could be happy with me _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVO7L-iHsn0&list=PLinTGJS03d1qb_lbcU3ApVpt-sRc56Uu2&index=12)

 

Ryan and Shane raced down the hallway, hushed giggles between them. They reached the abandoned classroom - the one that only appeared for them - and Ryan grinned up at Shane in the near-pitch blackness.

 

Shane smiled back down, making Ryan’s heart feel light.

 

Shane pulled out his wand and quickly lit the lanterns littered around the room. The classroom, this time, was decorated with plush armchairs and hammocks and books.

 

Roses were embroidered onto the curtains that were drawn shut at the windows. The room glowed gold and red and silver, making Shane’s eyes glow. Ryan pulled Shane into a tight hug.

 

“Have I ever said how nice your hugs are?” Shane asked. Ryan shook his head.

 

“Good.” Shane and Ryan burst into laughter. Ryan felt his heart glow like Shane’s eyes, warm and soft. This felt like home - it was strange to Ryan that it could feel that way only after a few seconds. But Ryan thought that he could contentedly stay in that soft and cozy room with Shane for the rest of time.

 

Shane punched Ryan’s shoulder. “Game of cards?”

 

Ryan nodded eagerly, grabbing the pack from his pocket. He and Shane sat on the floor, glaring one another down as they played a game of poker. 

 

As per usual, they bet with their treasures from Honeydukes. Eventually, Ryan melodramatically proclaimed that he had nothing to lose and pushed all of his candy into the center, which Shane immediately took with a full house to Ryan’s two pair.

 

Shane, after celebrating for far too long at finally beating Ryan at his own game, gave Ryan his candy back, keeping a Vampire Sucker for himself and popping it in his mouth. He leaned back against a chair and grinned.

 

Ryan moved the chair back with magic before Shane could react, and Shane fell flat on his back with a dull  _ thud _ .

 

“Oh, you’re gonna pay for that,” Shane growled - and for a second, Ryan was scared he was actually mad. Then he saw the happy glint in Shane’s eyes and the way his smirk was less of a smirk, and more of a smile. “I dropped my damn sucker.”

 

Shane sprung up, pouncing and pinning Ryan down to the floor. Ryan struggled half-heartedly for a few seconds before stopping, breathing heavily and gazing into Shane’s eyes.

 

“Imagine if your parents caught us like this,” Ryan breathed, “What would they think?”

 

It was half-meant as a cautionary  _ what-if _ , and half-meant as a joke. Shane’s face fell a bit, though.

 

“I wouldn’t care,” Shane muttered, “I think… I think I figured that out some time ago. I wouldn’t give a shit.”

 

Ryan grinned. “Really?”

 

“Really,” Shane said, and then he leaned closer to Ryan’s face. Their lips almost touched.

 

“Your parents would kill you,” Ryan warned softly.

 

“My parents would kill me.”

 

And with that, Shane kissed Ryan. Gently, slowly, sweetly. It was messy, too - sixteen-year-olds don’t have much practice in kissing - but Ryan felt it was almost natural.

 

Then, Shane was pulling Ryan up, and kissing him again. Shane’s hands drifted to Ryan’s waist, and Ryan looped his over Shane’s hips.

 

Shane pulled back. “It’s almost like we’re about to do a dance. Know any songs?”

 

Of course, he was joking, but Ryan softly replied anyway. “My aunt used to take me to musicals.”

 

Ryan pulled back some more, grabbing his wand off the floor and casting an incantation. From a corner in the room, music started to play.

 

Ryan took Shane’s hands again, leading him in a dance.

 

“This song seems… topical,” Shane grinned as Ryan swayed with him to the beat.

 

“Maybe it is,” Ryan said, and Shane’s grin softened a bit.

 

“ _ Skies may not always be blue _ ,” Ryan sang along, twirling Shane - who giggled as he ducked down below Ryan’s arm. Ryan kept singing along, and after the last line, he pulled Shane in closer and kissed him, all light blue and floaty.

 

“Ryan Bergara, you are a character,” Shane said, kissing him again and again and again until Ryan could barely think.

 

The clock chimed again - midnight - and Shane gazed at Ryan longingly.

 

“My parents would kill me,” He said, meaning it that time. It wasn’t a joke, it was an apology. Ryan nodded, the mood dead and gone. Shane smoothed out Ryan’s cloak, pulling him in by the lapel and kissing him.

 

Ryan pushed him away. “If you don’t learn how to quit, one of these days you’re gonna screw up and kiss me on the way to Potions.”

 

Shane agreed, opening the door and walking out with Ryan. They said their actual goodbyes silently, the mood dropping from a sky blue to slate grey, something dark and dismal that Ryan had a horrible feeling could only go downhill.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! i'm sorry for the long break. things have been kinda rough - school started up again, i had a few panic attacks,,,,, the like of that,, but anyway! i'm back! with a hogwarts au!!
> 
> as always, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> ~good vibes, friends~


End file.
